


To My Love, Amelia

by AP_Blue (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Bittersweet Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Goodbye Sex, Human/Monster Romance, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Lightly inspired by flyingrotten’s hannistag au, Loneliness, Mutual Pining, Post-Coital Cuddling, Romance, Size Difference, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23992753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AP_Blue
Summary: I moved closer to her again, cradling her and pulling her tight against me. Her warmth, her scent, her soft body gave me comfort. She easily slipped onto my lap. She moved her legs so she could straddle my torso and put her arms around my shoulders to pull herself up.We kissed again, longer this time. Her lips felt soft against mine, and her mouth tasted sweet, so like the fruits she had always brought me. I had, in the past, thought about what it would be like to kiss her, but at this moment it felt better than anything I could have imagined.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Human Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	To My Love, Amelia

**Author's Note:**

> My friend beta read this for me, I’m unbelievably happy with the changes she made!! She’s such an amazing writer, all my love and thanks to her!!

My sole purpose in life was clear the moment I took my first breath. A lonesome creature born from the trees, grown and nurtured by the plants and animals that surrounded me. My job was to protect this part of the woods, to keep it safe from the humans that wandered through it. Although, I was grateful I could watch over the forest and care for it as it had done for me, I had to admit being the sole protector, and only being with a voice in this land, was quite isolating. 

Over the years, humans had made their way through my part of the woods, and none stayed for very long. Their faces were struck with fear when their eyes met mine, and sometimes they cursed before scrambling away.

“Devil!”  
“Monster!”  
“Beast!”

Were all names I was used to being called by now, and I understood why. From my reflection that showed in the river, I saw just how different I was from any creature on this earth. I was tall, towering vastly over the visitors that made their way near me. I wore thick, deer-like antlers, that grew from my skull, and my face was a mixture of human and animalistic features, dotted with pitch black eyes that wandered closer to the sides of my head. Even my neck was long like a gazelle’s, and slumped forward. My arms and hands were like a human’s, but my legs were shaped like a goat's. Long and bent, covered with coarse fur that spread the length of my body, save for the black hooves that were my feet. I was not quite man, not quite animal.

My job was thankless, and the loneliness and despair grew endlessly within me. The small interactions I had with humans were one of the things I looked forward to, as unpleasant as they were. At least I was noticed, recognized when they saw me, unlike the way I felt lost in the nature that surrounded me every day.

I never expected a human to remain once they saw me. That’s why, when one young woman approached me, I was silenced with surprise when she didn’t run. There was no fear in her eyes, instead I was met with a warm smile when she looked up at me.

“I’ve heard a great deal about you. I had to come see for myself if you were real,” she said, walking closer. “Are you who they call, 'The God of the Forest’?”

I blinked. I had never considered such a title before.

“I’m not sure,” I replied.

“But you do protect this land, don’t you?” she asked.

“...yes, I do.”

She clapped her hands together. “Then you are the ‘Protector of the Forest’! This land has always been so lush and lively, the animals so happy and full of energy. I find what you do quite admirable.”

She looked at me expectantly, like she wanted me to agree. I didn’t know what to say, I hadn't experienced this degree of recognition before. I stayed quiet, and she seemed to notice my uncertainty, quickly turning her attention toward the bag around her shoulders. She opened it, showing me the contents. Inside were a variety of vibrant fruits and vegetables, their slick skins glistening under the sunlight that beat down.

“I wanted to bring you a gift. These are from my garden. I wasn’t sure if you’d like them, but...” she trailed off.

“I...like it,” I replied. My words couldn’t convey exactly how I felt in this moment. I was overwhelmed, my emotions both filled with confusion and delight. She beamed at me, placing the bag at my feet.

“I’m relieved,” she said. “I was hoping it would be something you could enjoy. The forest here is beautiful, and if weren’t for you I’m sure it wouldn’t be the same. I wanted to show my appreciation.”

“...thank you,” was all I could voice in return.

She held a hand out towards me, and I grasped it gently with one of mine. “My name is Amelia. I’m so happy I got to meet you. I need to return home for today, but would it be okay if I visited again?”

Hesitantly, I nodded, and that was all the response she needed. She gleefully bid farewell as she whisked away, making promises that she would come see me again soon.

My heart was warm. I was looking forward to it.

——

_"Amelia."_ Her name rang sweetly like a symphony in my ears. _"Amelia."_ With her shimmery, golden locks that flowed to her shoulders. _"Amelia."_ A face both cute and plump. Supple lips the hue of warm pink. And, _"Amelia."_ Who had bright hazel eyes, that always looked up at me with such kindness.

_"Amelia."_

She was an angel, perfect in every way.

Admittedly, I became quite obsessed with this human. Our friendship was indeed unlikely, but we fit together naturally. For the past few years since our first meeting, she met with me nearly every day. Sometimes still bearing gifts of food, or handmade crafts, which I cherished immensely. Most days she would stay with me for hours, sitting with me and talking about her family, and friends, things that were happening in her life, asking me about my experiences, thoughts and feelings. During times when we had nothing to say, she would just lie against me, napping, or working on crafts. It was peaceful. My time with her always felt precious, and the times when she would leave always left me feeling hollow.

When I was alone, I found myself thinking only of her, and dreaming of our next meeting.

———— 

Days passed. Months. Years. As time went on I began to realize that our friendship would be more difficult for her to maintain. As she grew more mature, she had less time to spend with me. Her demeanor, although still kind, grew notably less joyful, less energetic. A part of me wanted to ask her what was wrong, but I was worried what her answer might be.

“The time I’m spending with you has been impeding on my life. I’m not sure if it’s worth seeing you anymore.” I pictured her saying. My heart broke thinking about it, and I felt guilty. I cherished every moment together, and in the back of my mind, the fear that it would end at any moment clung on.

Until, one day, she came to me in tears.

She tackled me, grasping fingers into my fur, rasping and squeezing me tightly as if she was afraid I would disappear if she let go.

“What’s wrong?” I asked her, gently rubbing the top of her head.

“I– didn’t want to tell you,” she gasped between sobs, “I’m sorry.”

“What? What didn’t you want to tell me?”

She attempted to slow her breaths as she cried. Eventually, she pushed away from me, and looked me in the eyes.

“I didn’t want to tell you, because I was hoping it wouldn’t happen,” she trembled as the words came out. “My parents promised my hand in marriage to a man I barely know. They’re making me move to his part of the countryside the day after tomorrow.”

My shoulders dropped when I heard the news. My fear had been realized. I knew it was coming, but I didn’t want to face it. Now I was forced to. She started apologizing once again, and although my heart was racing, I knew she needed me for comfort, and I tried to calm myself as I spoke to her.

“I... understand,” I told her. “You don’t have to apologize. I knew this day would come eventually, you’re mortal and have your own responsibilities outside of this life to tend to,” I paused to take in a breath. She hugged me again, squeezing me tightly and sniffling. I wrapped my arms around her as I continued, “I’m so grateful for all the time you’ve spent with me throughout the years. The happiest moments of my life have been spent with you. I feel truly blessed to have met you and I promise I’ll cherish these memories forever.”

I felt my own eyes begin to well up. Tears began to trickle down my face. It was an unfamiliar feeling. I don’t remember the last time I cried. We embraced for a long time, not wanting to part. Finally she pushed away, not completely, and looked up at me again.

“Would you sit down with me? I want to see you at the same level.”

I did so. She stayed standing. I was much taller than her so her head was only slightly above mine when I sat fully on the ground. She cupped my face with her hands and slowly tilted my chin towards her. Suddenly, she kissed me.

The shock caused me to fall backwards, and I shuffled quickly to sit back up.

“I’m sorry!” she exclaimed, her face bright red as she tried to explain herself. “I should have asked, I didn’t know if you’d be okay with that, I just wanted to–“

“It’s okay,” I interrupted her, “I liked it. I just wasn’t expecting it.”

I moved closer to her again, cradling her and pulling her tight against me. Her warmth, her scent, her soft body gave me comfort. She easily slipped onto my lap. She moved her legs so she could straddle my torso and put her arms around my shoulders to pull herself up. We kissed again, longer this time. Her lips felt soft against mine, and her mouth tasted sweet, so like the fruits she had always brought me. I had, in the past, thought about what it would be like to kiss her, but at this moment it felt better than anything I could have imagined.

After a few moments she moved back. “Can you actually lie down? This position feels a bit awkward.”

I nodded and lowered my back to the ground. She moved up towards my head again and, started kissing my tall neck. The way her lips brushed against my fur tickled, and I felt a pleasant shiver ripple down my spine. She wandered lower on my body, planting kisses from my neck to my belly as she moved. Once her hips reached to where mine were, her kisses stopped, and she adjusted herself until her groin sat comfortably against my growing member.

I blushed, realizing that my fur couldn't hide the fact. But, she started rocking against me. Slowly at first, then faster as her movements became more desperate. My hips began bucking in response to hers, and she let out a soft moan whenever I did. Her cheeks were completely flushed pink, and I'm sure mine were as well beneath my black fur. She looked so small and soft, positioned on top of me like this. I wanted to grab, squeeze, feel her all over. There was so much I wanted to do, and yet I was unsure if I should. So instead I rested my hands against her hips and let her lead.

Eventually, she slowed, and between heavy breaths she asked, “Do you want to go inside me?”

My heart fluttered. “I– yes!” I sputtered. She giggled, amused at my excitement. She stood up and began to strip. I pushed up so I could get a better look; she started with her blouse, then her skirt, then her undergarments until everything was completely removed. I held my breath as I took the sight of her in. Like everything else about her, her body was gorgeous.

She pushed for me to lie down again, and climbed back on top of me. I began to move my hands up and down her, wanting to feel every part of her silky skin against my own. She positioned her hips back over my cock and lowered herself down slowly, the tip reaching her opening. My hips bucked on their own.

“Ah–!” She squealed.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to do that.”

She smirked. “Don’t get too excited. I need a moment to adjust."

Slowly, more and more, she slid further and further down, and I could feel her tightening around my thick length, sinking all the way to the bottom. She let out a moan as I fully pushed my long cock inside her, and I couldn’t stop myself from pumping against her again. She moved with me, her rhythm getting more erratic as my pace increased. This was new to me, and I suspected it was to her as well. But instinct drove me, and like everything else, we somehow worked together.

“Aah–“ she gasped, “harder!”

Harder? I blushed. I pulled her hips down as I kept thrusting.

Her body jolted. “Not like that,” she whined.

Oh. She wants something different. I pushed myself up so I could scoop her in my arms, and traded our positions as I placed her down on the soft grass below. My head was tall, far passed hers but she tilted her head to look up at me. She wrapped her legs around me, as far as she could, and I pumped more forcefully, watching her body bounce as I moved.

I leaned closer to her, adjusting so I could plant kisses down her neck. I put my weight on my left arm so I could feel her with my other hand. And I explored her upper body until it rested on a breast, squeezing and rubbing gently as I nibbled and sucked on her soft skin. She moaned as I did.

“Do you like this?” I asked.

“Yes!” she gasped, legs squeezing tighter around me as she clawed nails into my back.

A heat was building inside of me, my face was hot, and I felt like I would explode at any moment. She was so tight and warm around me, this moment felt better than anything I had experienced in my life. I sucked and bit at her harder, and grabbed and pulled anyway that I could. She did the same, feeling around desperately as we moved fully against each other.

“I’m coming–!” she cried out. Inside I felt her tightening and pulsating around my shaft. I groaned, my body shivered and it felt like an explosion as I came inside.

We both panted, coming down from the high as we watched each other. She smiled gently at me, and pulled my face in for another kiss. I lied on the ground next to her and she snuggled against me. I placed an arm around her and stroked her hair until we fell asleep.

We remained that way until the next morning. When I awoke, I found her sitting next to me, staring off into the distance, in the direction she always came to visit me from. She was fully dressed again, and it appeared as though she had been awake a while before me.

She noticed I had stirred. Without turning towards me, she said, “I didn’t want to disturb you. You looked so peaceful.”

“I was peaceful because I had you next to me.”

Silence fell between us. The quiet moment felt like it stretched on. Finally, she turned to me. “I guess, this is goodbye.” Her eyes turned downward. “I’ll really miss you."

I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her to me her tight. She returned the gesture, and for the last time combed her fingers into the fur on my back.

“I love you,” I told her.

A whimper escaped her. She was crying again. "I love you too,” she said.

Amelia cupped my face, and we shared our final, lingering kiss before parting ways.

She reached the edge of the forest and smiled back at me.

"I’ll never forget you."

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing an actual sex scene. Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading.


End file.
